Liberian Girl
by Daniella Jackson
Summary: Who was this wonderful song wrote after? Who made Michael Jackson fall so madly in love he broke all his bonds and changed his life? Read to check how just four months can change someone... down to up.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

**I'd wish to dedicate this story to my best friend Mar, who was the first in reading it and convinced me it was worth writing... and reading. Lots of love to my girl! (Maybe I could borrow your brains to do this... Miss _Sobresaliente_!)**

**Now, there are a few things I need to stress before you start: **

**- This story was started on a notebook. I had up to chapter 6 finished when I started to post, so I posted all them the same day. I'm not very regular updating, because I don't have regular access to a computer, so forgive me.**

**- There are a few things in this story which are true, but I have created the main character, Jackie, and her friends, family and all the events related to her are fake. Any similarity with the truth is purely coincidental. I have also made up some facts about Michael's sex life that I certainly can't prove. No one flame me for this, please.**

**- I will absolutely not tolerate any disrispectful comment directed to Michael. Joseph, 'Toya, Katherine and the rest of the family, flame all you want. I'll support you. But if you don't agree with my opinion about them, plz let me know politely -nothing I'd like more than to be wrong.**

**- If you are a Jehova's Witness, turn around and leave NOW. I've warned you, you won't like this. Don't read, instead of flaming. **

**Now I'm done with instructions. Read, enjoy and plz plz review!!!! I do take anonymous reviews. LOL **


	2. Who is it? She's a Dancing Machine!

**I forgot to stress something on the introduction: all chapters are named after Michael Jackson, the Jackson 5 or the Jacksons' songs or sentences from them. When I complete the story, I'll update all the quotes with their songs and albums. This first chapter is mixed: a Jacksons' and a Michael's.**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 1: WHO IS IT? SHE'S A DANCING MACHINE!

_November 1982_

If you wanted to find two words to describe Michael Jackson's mood in that moment, those ones would be "bored" and "tired".

He had been sitting on that damn chair for the last fourteen hours; he couldn't even feel his own arse anymore. The casting had started at 7:30 am, now, as the clock on the wall confirmed, it was 9:30 pm. This state of things had lasted a whole month now. A whole month, for a person of his energy, doing nothing but sitting on a chair for 14 hours a day! Too much for his nervous complexion. But he had to be hands on in everything he did, even the littlest detail, and finding a girl for this video was quite important. He _needed_ the perfect girl. At least, those lost hours were hours in which he had not to see Joseph's face.

He yawned. Maybe it would be easier to choose a famous model, or even a singer, instead of looking for some unknown girl to get her in the light as a great dancer. His damn Prince-Charming complex! "A modern Cinderella" he murmured, lost in his own thoughts.

And she came in.

God's most perfect creature, this girl had to be. Tall, at least 1'70 metres to... 55 kilos? So slim, so slender, without being too thin. Her soft, silky black curls were tied to a ponytail on top of her head, and reached a little longer than her shoulders. Her jeans were as tight as a second skin, and their high waistband did nothing but to make more obvious, if possible, her minuscule waist and her flat, hard as a rock stomach. She was wearing a black, tight sleeveless T-shirt and two fingerless black gloves, reaching her elbows and adorned with leather ties and little, shiny metal pieces. The not-so-low cleavage spread out her breasts (size C at least), and showed her perfect shoulders and beautifully marked collarbone. Her nails were manucured in a creamy white, and were short despite the time's fashion. She wore black basketball Converse boots over her jeans, shoelaces rolled around her ankles. He noticed all these things while studying her carefully.

And then she danced, and very own Michael was stunned. She had the same gift he had received. Dancing, she became a goddess, sending her pure energy to the world and receiving its in exchange.

- Perfect! -he yelled when she stopped.- John! -he turned to his assistant- I want this girl at the rehearsals _tomorrow_. Go get the contract ready! Running! -Michael almost never raised his voice and much less shouted to anyone, but now he was completely hysterical. There was something about this girl, her aura... he was desperate to keep her near. He jumped onto stage.- Name? -he asked almost rudely, anxiety ridden.

- Jacqueline -she said, her voice the sweetest he'd ever heard.- But you may call me Jackie. I prefer it.

- Just like my brother-oh sorry! -fuck, he always had to screw things up!

- No problem, if you don't look at your brother the way you were looking at me! -she laughed openly, making the loveliest sound ever.

He blushed deeply. Nearer, she was even more perfect. Her skin was golden-tanned, altough her features were obviously of a white girl. Her perfect, little nose, her pointing cheekbones, her beautiful lips. She had perfect teeth, though -as a black girl would have had. Her great eyes were made-up with kohl, and mascara covered her long, thick, black lashes. Her iris were violet-blue, shining like some kind of magic firework, and reminded him of something...

- Do you have a place to stay? -he found himself asking.

- No. I just hopped on a train and came here today...

- Maybe, as you are now my _prima ballerina_, -she laughed at this- you'd like to stay at my place...

- Sure! -her eyes widened- It'd be so great!

_"What are you doing?!" _a voice in his head screamed._ "What's Mother going to say?? What are the Elders of the Church going to say??"_ He didn't listen. Just helped her with her denim jacket and got her into his car.

- I don't like to drive -he confessed- but it's better than needing a chauffeur every time. Mother thinks I still can do it. Poor woman, she knows nothing... about anything.

- You now, we always think that mothers know less than they know... My mother never knew nothing about me, poor thing; she died giving me birth.

- Oh... I'm sorry. And what about yor father?

- Never knew him. I was adopted by my uncle, his wife was my mum's sister. She was only seventeen, while Aunt Rose was twenty-six and had a child of her own, too. So when her boyfriend dissapeared, she made her sister promise she would take care of us if something happened. And when mum died, she did so.

- Us?

- I'm a twin. Don't ask me where is she 'cause she's dead too. Bad neighbourhood; she was where she shouldn't be at the wrong time and she got stuffed with lead. She was sixteen, three years ago. You may call it accident or fate.

- Sorry. And I'm sincere, it's not just being polite...

- I know. You're always sincere. Know something? My family were Jehova's Witnesses, too. All but mum; she was rejected when she got pregnant. She never believed, actually.

- And what about you?

- I ran away, didn't I? I'm atheistic. Are you going to fire me?

- Nope, with a condition. You have to watch West Side Story with me.

- OK. Now, you tell me about your family.

- Too soon. Deep dark secrets, yunno. Who tells me you're not just some tabloider?

- I won't get offended, you're too hot...

He blushed roughly. They finally got home.

- This is not Hayvenhurst -she said as she descended.

- No. It's my pivate hideout. I can't get a girl home with Mother unless I marry her! When I wanna be nowhere to be found, I come here. Only my sis Janet knows where it is.

- So, you changed your mind, didn't you?

- 'Bout what?

- 'Bout trusting me.

- Well... yeah. But my family is... still a secret.

- I'm respectful. Shall we come in?

It was a little house, two staged. In the ground stage, there was a kitchen (a big American kitchen with a breakfast office) a little, comfy living room and a little library, plus the only, giant bathroom. The whole upper grond was a huge bedroom with a king-sized four poster bed and a jacuzzi. It was was surrounded by a garden.

- I love it! -she yelled happily, hugging him. Michael wondered whether what would she say if she saw Hayvenhurst, and in what kind of places had she been living in.

- Sure? Not too... boyish?

- No, no... it's just perfect. I love those books -she said, pointing vaguely towards the library- and these are my favourite colours. I'm sure Janet helped you.

- Haha yes indeed! -he laughed- I can't wait til you meet her... You girls are gonna love each other! Hum... dinner?

- Ah, but you cook?

- Only for very special people.

A few hours later, they were eating spaghetti carbonara and drinking Cherry Coke. And laughing, laughing a lot.

- So,_ all_ your brothers did it?

- Sure thing! I could tell you all of what they do in the heat of the moment... No, eally, they didn't do it to bother me, they didn't have another place... it's not like my father's behaviour.

- What did he do?

- I'll tell you... when I trust you more. Oh my gosh -he said, looking at his watch. - Mother's gonna kill me when I get home!

- Then go. I'll manage with the plates.

After thanking her a lot of times, he left. She washed all the plates and then went up to bed.

In the closet, she found a big T-shirt that most likely belonged to Michael and deep-breathed his scent. Woman's parfum? Yes, but also Michael's very own scent, which she had smelled while locked in a car with him. Something which mixed honey, cinnamon, rain, mint, apples,dark chocolate and wet Earth. Plus, he was wearing the same sweet parfum today, so she knew the T-shirt was his.

She dropped her clothes until she was as naked as the day she was born, then she put on the T-shirt. It was quite oversized, from a Queen Concert; as far as she loved the band, she was happy.

Laughing wickedly, she picked up the phone, wishing that Michael would answer it. But if not, she had a lie prepared. Hopefully, Michael would have told his parents about the video.

- Yes?

- Michael? -she asked, caressing softly her breasts while talking.

- Talking.

- You see, I have brought anything with me but what I was wearing, and I was wondering if there was any Janet's clothing in the house so I can sleep in it...

- Ummm... no, but you may use a T-shirt of mine. Its in the closet. A Queen one; it's very soft and comfortable.

- Unnnnh -she breathed as her hands kept on working- thank you, Michael...

She hung the phone. Now she was sure it belonged to Michael.

She lied down on the bed, slipping among the sheets, and _thinking "Michael has worn this T-shirt on his naked skin. Michael has had erotic _dreams -a shiver crept down her back_- here, in these sheets, wearing this_." she was repeating to herself, her hands working up and down her body_. "Michael has jerked off while wearing thissss_..." she whispered, her own cold fingers giving her the satisfaction Michael should have given. She kept on until, with an asphixiated moan, she came.

- Wel, my friend -she said in loud voice, as she got up to go wash her hands, and then lay down again.- This is all we're getting at the moment, but I swear -she smiled wickedly- Michael will one day be mine as I am already his.

With this happy thought she fell asleep.


	3. Morning Glow Euphoria

Chapter 2: Morning Glow (Euphoria)

Next morning everything happened very quick. She got up to discover Michael had bought her a real lot of stuff due to what she'd told himm last night. Like a whole wardrobe she had to unpack, a silver set of hand mirror and hair brush, several other personal things, lots of make-up and accesories... and a convertible Aston Martin that was waiting in the garden, tied with a giant silvery bow. It was creamy white, brand new but in the 50's style. She laughed happily as she untied it and read the card.

_"To the only girl in this world who has Liz's magic eyes and makes me feel as comfortable and safe and happy as with her. Love, Michael." _

- Liz? Who on the Earth...? Oh! -she exclaimed, suddenly understanding. She knew how much Michael admired that woman, and she felt very pleased that she compared them both. And she was quite stunned, too. Michael had a reputation in the field of presents, but this was far much more than she had expected.

Today she had to go sign her contract, so she got dressed with the shortest formal skirt she could find in the huge pack of clothes Michael had brought her. She wore, too, a matching silky, cream-coloured, very low-cleavaged shirt, white fishnet stockings, with four-inches-high stilettos. She loosened her perfect curls (which once free almost reached her hips) and placed a silk ribbon on her head. Then she drove her brand new car to the studio.

It was empty. Surprisingly, Michael had asked her to come here on a Sunday morning, when everybody was out, so she walked through the empty aisles, hearing only three sounds: the beating of her heart, her own breathing and the tickling of her stilettos' heels.

- Jackie? -a voice said, and she jumped, scared, feeling her heart beating in her throat.

- Michael? -she asked, forcing her eyes to the darkness.

- Yeah, sorry I scared you. Come over there, I have your contract in my bureau.

- Michael -she asked as they walked- why did you ask me to come here on Sunday?

- Oh, well, the fact is -I don't want anyone to see you. It'll be a secret, a surprise, the revealing of the year! -he jumped, excited.

- Oh, no problem from my side. And thank you

- For the presents? Nah, it's nothing. I love making presents! Janet chose all the clothes, and she loves to go shopping, so she had a great fun. And she's very quick. And about the car... well, Jan said that a girl needs nothing but a good house, a convertible, tons of clothes and make-up. She said another thing, but it ashames me to tell you...

- You love your sister, don't you? You always have Janet on your lips... and on your heart, I guess.

- Yeah, Janet's the only one in my family I don't feel like a...

- A what?

- A leech -he finished softly. _"Why did I just tell one of my deepest secrets to a girl I knew yesterday??" _he thought.- Mother's always trying to control me, yunno, and my brothers are all hanging from my neck, and 'Toya is a scandalist who just wants me to pay for her parties, I haven't seen Rebbie for years and I prefer not to talk about Joseph. Janet loves me. -he kept on.

- You must really hate him to call him by his first name...

He laughed sadly and told her that Joseph never allowed any of his kids to call him Dad. "I'm not Daddy, I'm Joseph to you" he always said.

Slowly, without noticing, he was telling her things he'd never told a soul; just as she wanted. He was opening his heart to her.

They arrived; she signed on the dotted line (without reading it, that much she trusted him) as Jacqueline Hunter-Voaglan. Hunter wereJohn and Rose, her uncle and aunt. Voaglan was her mother's last name. She carried them both in her memory.

- Jacqueline Hunter-Voaglan sounds like a nobel, but I prefer simple Jackie, the dancer. -he whispered in her ear.

They had lunch together at a little restaurant where privacy was included in the menu, and no screaming fans or bothering reporters would make them uncomfortable. Then they went home to watch his favourite movie, the one he'd promised her.

**Of COURSE the Liz I'm speaking about there and in chapter one is Elizabeth Taylor, who else could it be? So imagine a girl, like, with Naomi Campbell's body, eyes like Audrey Hepburn's but the colour of Liz's, perfect, soft tanned skin, perfect teeth, beautiful lips and a lovely nose, and a long, soft mane of black curls ;) I tried my best to find Michael a good girl ;p**


	4. Dreaming Interlude

_It was late at night, somewhere in a dark neighbourhood in Miramar, Florida. A little town near Miami, but without its glamour. A young girl stood in her room, looking out the window, desperate and lonely. _

_A strong hand grabbed her from behind, and Jackie didn't even bother to resist. It was time already. The edge of midnight, when one day's end collided with the next's beggining._

_The time of her torture._

_Chained against a wall, she saw another body. A pale, thin, bony boy, shuddering and crying. Jackie held his hand while the whip cracked on both their backs, blood streaming down their skin. She clenched her free hand into a fist and gritted her teeth to stand the pain. _

_Then, she was fred and she felt the warmthness of another body pressed against hers. She spread her legs and allowed the invasion, not even looking at the gun she had already grown used to. She hugged the guy who suffered even more than her with the raping. When she was finally allowed to go, she ran away._

_Away. She ran and ran, straightening her clothes while she did, whishing she was Christiane and the monster was not obsessed with her._

_She stopped dead in her tracks. She knew this place. Christiane had shown her once. She heard the sound of a gunshot. And she saw the flash of blood running to her feet. She got closer. A girl was lying on the floor, her white blonde hair beaming in the moonlight, the crimson blood running from her chest, her clothes ripped, her eyes open reflecting the stars she would never see again._

_Christiane._

Jackie awakened, panting and fighting for breath. "It's okay. You're home. You're alone." She got up and looked into a mirror, tears streaming down her face. The sight of her sister was haunting her. It was unfair. She could have been happy, she was free. And she got stuffed with bullets.

She sighed. It was okay. Michael would mend her.

* * *

_A bottle was thrown against his head. It crashed on the wall centimetres upper. Then leather did impact against his skin. _

_Until all his cinnammon coloured skin was blue._

Michael screamed and opened his eyes. He was panting. He forced himself to calm down and look at his skin. No bruises. It was okay.

Jackie would heal him.


	5. Butterflies

CHAPTER 3: BUTTERFLIES

Three days later, Jackie had more expectations than ever about Michael, because he had been comig over to see her every single minute he had free, and told her things about her family that made her hair stand. Such as the beatings they spoke about yesterday, when she accidentally saw his scarred back and asked him about them. He stared at her and then burst into tears and told her about years of fear and beatings, about cables, belts, boots; about being thrown against a pile of boxes, a wall; about strangulations, burnt skin, broken bones, infected wounds. They fell asleep hugging each other, but he fled before she awoke. Plus, he had never said a single world about sex, what bothered Jackie a little bit.

Today, Wednesday 5th November 1982, she was going to meet Janet,and she was quite worried. What to do, to say, to wear?

She was working on a homemade apple pie for dessert (one of Michael's favourites), and suddenly, in no time, she had to get ready. She had a shower and washed her hair. Then she carefully put her make-up on: kohl around her eyes, just as Michael used to do so beautifully, mascara on her lashes, glossy rouge on her lips. She made-up her eyes in a dark black that showed out her magic iris. She tied her hair into a tight bun and wore a short, strapless, bright red dress which was so tight to her body it seemed painted upon her skin. An oval-shaped cut showed her bare back and shoulders until above her hips. Black fishnet stockings and round-pointed, high-heeled (five inches the least), red velvet high middle boots, tight to the leg, right six inches up from her ankle. She wore an ivory bracelet on each arm, and long chain silvery earrings, a present from Michael.

They arrived, finally. She opened the door and the first thing she saw happened to look like a female, younger, a bit smaller version of Michael. She was wearing a short, dark black strapless dress, and black velvet, low-heeled wrinkled boots. Her really curly hair was tied on top of her head, and her face was heavily made-up in the same colour scheme Jackie herself wore, but her lips were a glossy caramel instead of red.

Behind her, there was the true Michael. Black jeans, tight red T-shirt, open black button-up shirt, red leather jacket. Kohl surrounded his lashes and darkened his eyes more than ever, carefully applied, and was that blush on his cheeks? And he was wearing mascara, and black eyeshadow! He actually looked more androgynous than ever, and nonetheless stunning. He and his sister wore the same sweet parfum. They both had the same hazel eyes, the same smile and cheekbones, some identical gestures. She felt immediatly comfortable; as always, Michael was right and they loved eachother.

They all sat on the little couch, staring at eachother in the little distance. Until Janet finally broke the ice.

- So guys, when r u going to finally gimme a kiss scene? -she asked funnily in her terrible middle West accent. They both blushed.

- Well, there is no better time than now, is there? -Jackie said nonchanantly, grinning.

She sat on his lap and kissed him sweetly, tying her arms around his neck. It was quick, though -Michael felt quite uncomfortable. Then they had dinner and watched "The Sound of Music", one of Michael's favourite movies.

- Listen, -Janet said happily, in the doorstep yet to leave- next week theres a party at "The Purple Room". Maybe u both'd like to come with me...

- As for me, great -Jackie stated.

- C'mon, bro' -pleading Janet turned to her doubtful brother, hanging from his arm and jumping up and down like a spoiled little girl- yunno the place, nobody's gonna get a snapshot of u in there...

- Okay, Janet, you won, as always. I'll go -he laughed.

_"I cannot understand why he's lived in Gary for ten years and she only for six and she has that terrible accent and he doesn't_" she thought, amused.

She licked her lips and still could taste his lipgloss. He didn't let her use her tongue, so very little of his taste she could catch. However, the bit she caught made all her body shiver in pleasure.

She went to bed, to the T-shirt again, to the dreams that soon, too soon, would come true...


	6. It Was Their Doom

**Well, this whole story is dedicated to my Mar, but I'd also wish to dedicate it to my most faithful reviewer, reader and fan (I hope, are u?) ilovenat1995. Thanks a lot, keep the same and lots of LOVE!**

CHAPTER 4: IT WAS THEIR DOOM

The week went over without any remarkable happening, and so Saturday came, and with it the party.

The whole place was lighten up by ultraviolet lights (that's why the club was called "The Purple Room") and there was incredibly loud music and a real lot of people. In fact, she doubted she'd be able to find Michael and Janet in this crowd.

And then she saw that guy. Tight black leather wristband on his left arm, black leather tie, blood-red shirt, dark black jeans, high, black, low-heeled boots. His platinum blonde hair seemed to glow in the purple light, and he was wearing a little silver earring on his left ear.

She approached him. Could it really be him? The last remnant of her past, and the only thing she didn't want to forget.

- Robin?!

- I think so, yeah -he said, turning around, and then he saw her- Oh my Goodness! Jackie, darling, I expected to find you, but not so soon! -he hugged her and then gave an air kiss to both her cheeks.

- But Robin, what are you doing here?

- Well, dear, I moved the business here as soon as I got to know where did you fly to. And maybe, with a little bit of luck, Michael Jackson himself will drop around and by one of my little things...

- About Michael, you'd never guess what

- You got the job? You got it? -his eyes widened as did Jackie's smug smile- You got it!

- Yeah, yeah, I got it. But not only that, lemme tell you...

She drawn him to the bar and told him the whole story.

- So, you're now trying to get him to bed? The man's so hot... -he mused, licking his lips.

- Forget it, babe. I'm still trying to convince his very JW-self that homosexuals are not the Devil's sons... And, no it's not just getting him into bed, now really, Robin he's no Freddie Mercury, he's hiding something I know, so tightly tied by years and years of such a rigid religion and education... I'll loosen him up. -she laughed.

- Pity, really. But, this town's full of hot guys, I'd leave the kid to you anyway, girl. One doesn't touch what his baby wants. And you're my baby, aren't you, huh?

- Yeah, I'm your baby and you're my babe. -she said, laughing her arse out.

- By the way, is it true he's still a virgin?

- Dunno, but I think so. You may ask him, though -he's over there.

He was. Profusely made-up, dressed fully in black but for the golden rhinestones of his military jacket.

- Hi Jackie -he said shyly.

- Hi Michael. This is Robin, an old friend of mine. My only friend in fact.

- Thank you, dear -Robin said, before turning to Michael and offering him a hand- Hey Mike, if you sign me an autograph when we get outta here, i have never seen you before, I lived in a cave for the last fifteen years and I dunno who Michael Jackson is...

- Good deal -Michael said, laughing and taking his hand- Done. And by the way, Jackie, you look great tonight... Even more gorgeous than I'm used to!

She was, a real lot. Her hair was again tied into a ponytail on top of her head, and her eyes made-up in black. She wore long, sparkling purple crystal earrings, matching wristlets, purple velvet high-heeled middle boots, and she wore black fishnet stockings and a short, tight black dress sprinkled with white, blue and purple rhinestones here and there, with high neck but with an oval cut open from her collarbone to a very low zone of her cleavage.

- Shall we dance? -she asked him over the loud music.

- I only dance as a job -he answered.

- Oh no, not tonight!

She grabbed his arm and forced his way to the dancefloor.

Together they danced and they melted in eachother, moving, twisting, spinning, tossing, squirming, kicking. Competing to see who was the best, and nobody could decide, for they were both perfect. And they made an espectacle impossible to tear one's eyes from.

Jackie moved around him, turning and jumping, lacing their bodies together, looking as at ease as if made of rubber. He washed his mind out and left it blank, forgetting about everything, exorcised the demons of his soul and memories and thought about nothing but in Jackie's hot body pressed against his. He let himself go by his instincts for the first time in his life, and they alerted of no danger or harm around. He tied his arms around her...

And, suddenly, he kissed her. He let her tongue into his mouth, and shivered in pleasure as both organs played together, danced together. He had never felt something as perfect as that; sharply conscious of her body and his together -her warm, soft breasts against his bony chest, her hands on his hips, one of his on the back of her neck, holding her, and the other on her... arse?!

For the first time in his life, he felt a man -a complete human being, and that was because of Jackie. She was that part of his life he had always missed.

And then the flash of a lightbulb destroyed the magic of the moment, as might be said, the story of his life.

**YAYYYYYYYY my first attempt at cliffhangers, what do u think? Am I mean? HAHAHAHAH (that intended to sound evil, huh). Had u guessed Robin was a fag before he said MJ was hot? Be honest! My lovely Mar suspected something at "darling", it increased with "dear" and she was sure by the air kisses... FREE COOKIES FOR REVIEWERS! Now I'm serious... And Robin is a mysterious part of Jackie's dark past... Michael only knows she's an orphan and her sister (yeah Christiane from Dreaming Interlude) but it all clears next chappie! ThrillerGirl5, dear, review and I'll dedicate you a chappie. OK? So go on... and review my cliffhanger!!!**

**PS sorry for the short chapter and the lots of dialogue, but hey! I got u a kiss scene!**


	7. IT'S THE FALLING IN LOVE

**I just wanted to make one thing clear... I got Robin in here cuz Jackie's had a hard life, and there's no better cure for that than a sissy friend ;) I know myself! LOL XD. And oh, you'll soon meet Jackie's significant other... no, not a romance, a person who means so much for her, who is still alive cuz they saved eachother... ooh! Lots of tension ahead! And NO, soon doesn't mean in this chapter, though you'll hear her speaking 'bout him... I'm talking too much myself. Ready? Set? GO!!!!!!**

CHAPTER 5: IT'S THE FALLING IN LOVE

- Smile, lovingbirds! What a cute pose! -it was, and thank God, Janet and her eternal instant camera. She wore a short, black leather micro-mini skirt and a silvery sequined sleeveless T-shirt with a really low cleavage, with black stockings and pancake make-up. It wasn't an outfit for a sixteen-year-old, but it was very much like Janet. She also wore a giant smile (not a smirk, or a grin, an actual happy smile) as she thought she had fooled her brother into believing for an instant they had been caught by papparazzi.

- Guess we can't help falling in love, now do we? -said Michael,and he didn't seem to be complaining at all as Jackie's beautiful, perfect face was graced with the biggest and most luminous smile he'd ever seen, and stared at him with adoration in her eyes. No, he wasn't complaining, for this hadn't been the forced, fugace kiss that only made a joke from his sister. This whole thing had been... real.

And then, the sudden realization of what he just did struck him as lightning, and he was terrified. He had let go, he had felt his own instincts, the sexual part of him that had been conveniently hidden his whole life. Besides his religion, he knew he couldn't let himself go. His scars would always be there to remind him that.

So when Jackie asked him to drive her home (she'd had a few cocktails. She wasn't drunk but she wanted no risks) he feared.

And when she asked him, leaning suggestively against the threshold, to come in with her, he felt his stomach shrunk.

Inside, they started kissing again, but he didn't completely abandon himself to the feeling. And when she held his wrists together, he felt them as an iron plier, and he closed his eyes and saw the man he hated. He felt her hand undressing him -no jacket, no T-shirt, skin against skin (when did she get naked?), his too-marked ribs banged against her soft, hard, hot breasts, ashamed (would she feel his nipples burning?). Then she threw him on the bed (when did they go up?) she got on top (burning, almost painful arousal on him) softly whispering into his ear things he coudn't hear because of his hysteria and his shock, she holding his wrists again, her hand trailing to the button of his jeans, and his heart jumping, beating on his throat, blood pounding in his head, his vision blurred, and that image again (the men, a dark room, too much alcohol, he was only five, for God's sake, let me go, let me go, let me go)

- Let me go!!!

He opened his eyes and realized he had just said that loud. Jackie was all sweaty and seemed scared, her breasts bouncing with her laboured breathing.

- What's wrong? -she asked, true worry in her voice and eyes- Come on, Michael. Tell me -she let go of him and lay by his side, one of her hands lovingly placed onto his chest.

- I... I can't...

- Do you want me to tell you my secret? Maybe you'd feel comfortable then... maybe you'll understand I love you, and that you can trust me... that I'm the only one you can trust, me and Janet. -he nodded silently- All right -she sighed and closed her eyes, in an effort to bring painful memories she had tried to forget again to her mind.- When I was thirteen and I started to have sexual instincts, my uncle started to punish me each night with a whip. He then carefully healed the wounds; he wanted no scars. He tied me and his son, naked, together and then punished both of us. My poor cousin was gay, and he pointed him with a gun and forced him to rape me, he was two years older, and all the while he said "see, this is how it has to be, man and woman, and she's suffering". He maintained that women shouldn't feel any pleasure, that their only propos is to get pregnant. So I ran away from home the very same day Christiane, my twin, died, and took Johann with me. Robin, the man you met today, let us live in his home. He hadn't any reason, but he did it. That's to show you; who's better, the sheep or the goat? And a gay goat to make things better.

- We sheeps have no fault of what some psychos do with our believings. The goat, on the other hand, deserves to save despite his sexuality. Keen? I changed my mind 'bout gays, didn't I? -he forced a smile- My turn, I guess. -he breathed deeply- When I was five (four and a half in fact) I started acting... and not only that. We acted everywhere we could, even in stripteases. And those men... I-I was their toy... Just a cute boy they could... they could...

- Did they rape you? -Jackie asked, hard in believing.

- Yes -he muttered, tears streaming down his face- It was not only them... not them who started it...

- Who did...?

- M-my father -he sobbed at last.

- What?! -she yelled. Now she understood everything. All he didn't want to tell her, the reason why he didn't trust her fully. Not... until today.

- I hate him -he cried helplessly- he abused me, he sold me, he's always taken advantage of me... he forced me to look while he was cheating on my poor mother with those whores! And when I was fifteen -he babbled- he forced me to sleep with two of them "to make me a man".

- Oh, my poor Michael -she said, hugging him tightly.

He cried onto her chest, head between her breasts, while she stroke her hands through his hair soothingly to calm him down, and in a while he stopped shuddering, the noises ceased and his breath returned to normal. Then he fell in a dreamless sleep, and not much longer after she did so.

**Well... I just wanted to make a few things crystal clear. I dunno if he was abused, but the part about Joseph making him look and then about when he was 15 IS TRUE!!!! It's in his biography "Michael Jackson the magic and the madness", Rebbie and his brothers spoke about it, believe or not. How could his father do something like that!!!! (MJ's sweetQueenCaroline, does that answer 'bout why was he uncomfortable?) Well, as always R&R!!**


	8. There's something I have to say to you

**YAYYYY there ya go! New chappie! Oh and I have to stress a thing of the other chappie, now really. JW are, 'course, Jehova's Witnesses. They call theirselves "sheeps" and anyone else "goat", and they are REALLY homophobic and sexist bitches, they think we're still in the Middle Age, and that only sheeps will save and ALL the goats will go to Hell literally. Go figure, so Martin Luther King and Ghandi and Mother Teresa are in hell, according to them. Anyway... you know already 'bout the blood thing, don't cha? Cuz it's really important in this chappie. Enjoy and ON WITH THE SHOW!!! PS we'll catch a glimpse today of HOW MUCH OF A MOTHERFUCKER JOSEPH REALLY IS!!!! I'm much calmer now :)**

CHAPTER 6: THERE'S SOMETHING I HAVE TO SAY TO YOU

- How cute -a sly voice said from the door's frame, waking them up.

- It's not what you think -Michael blurted, confused, noticing they were almost naked lying on a bed together.

- No? -the voice's owner said, happening to be Janet- lemme see... She was just about to get you in bed, you got into shock and ended up tellin' her 'bout Joseph. Maybe she told you something as terrible, to get you trust her. How did I guess? -she said, before the stunned faces of them both.- You still wear ur trousers on, bro', but she's naked; so you didn't fuck her but she tried you to -she stated, making them blush intensely.- But you fell asleep hugging eachother, so you -she pointed Jackie- were probably soothing him. You've obviously been crying; just look at ur eyes. I know my bro'; he's not one to be speaking 'bout his problems, he wants to help everybody and feels his own sadness is a burden for that; you must've told him somethin' real big for him to trust you so much... By the way I came to pick Jackie up for a walk if u don't mind...

Janet was wearing a big white sweater and tight jeans, no make-up and a pair of sky-blue Converse boots. She held a pair of Ray-Ban sunglasses in her hand and looked very tired from yesterday's party. Jackie got up and dressed the same, but reverse, to joke: a sky-blue sweater and white boots.

They strolled together down a street eating an ice-cream (Janet a chocolate one, Jackie a mint one with chocolate sprinkles) and chatting about this and that. But Janet was worried; even in her face hidden with sunglasses one could see that.

- What's wrong, Jan? -she asked cautiously.

- My brother told me yesterday that he was planning on leaving the JW if you asked him to do so.

- And you don't want me to?

- Au contraire, mon chère amie! I want you to get him outta there as soon as you can! But he has doubts. See, I've already left them; they're psychos! They're nuts, Jackie, absolutely, and dangerous, but my brother thinks my mum cannot be wrong cuz she has been the only thing he could hold onto for years. So there's only one spot we can attack him from. -she took a deep breath.- His love of children.

- Explain yourself -Jackie said, interested.

- Do you know my brothers' names? And order? First Rebbie, then Jackie, followed by Tito, Jermaine, LaToya, Marlon, very own Michael, Randy and I myself. Right? -Jackie nodded.- Well... that's actually a lie. It's Rebbie, Jackie, Tito, Jermaine, LaToya, Marlon, Brandon, Michael, Randy and I.

- Who's Brandon? -Jackie said, shocked.

- Marlon's twin. That's the point; Brandon lived only sixteen hours because he was hemophiliac. When they cut the umbilical cord he didn't stop bleeding. He needed a transfusion, but Mother refused to give him, or to allow him to be given, so he bled to death. Tell my brother yourself, medical reports in hand (I have them at home) and he'll leave within the next minute. Oh and by the way, wanna play guesses?

- OK.

- I ain't the youngest of Michael's siblings, I ain't the last of Joseph's children, but Mother only gave birth ten times, one of whom is dead.

- Joseph has a bastard???

- Yeah! The name's Jo'Vonnie. She's seven. You can imagine my poor mum's face. And everyone else's, in fact. To make things worse, she can call him Daddy and he's never hit her. Ha! That gives you an idea of how mentally balanced my fucking asshole of a father is! But back to our topic, will you talk to Mike today?

- Of course I will, babe. Just hand me the reports and he'll be out before you can snap your fingers twice.

* * *

Jackie was alone at home, head down, perusing the report while waiting for Michael to come, her only movement her hand occasionally putting a few rebel curls of her long fringe behind her ear. She was horrified, quite more than when Janet had told her. She had evidence in hand that a woman had let her child die; one thing she would never understand. Why would, no, _how could_ someone do that? Her own mother, Michelle, had died because being so young she had had trouble when in labour; being still underage, the decision of whether giving her the transfusion or not was to be made by her mother. And she set her own believings, that were not her daughter's by the way, above saving her child's life. Such a dehumanized action was not in human nature; not even considering that they had had great arguments because Michelle's pregnancy was a humiliation for the whole family when the community got to know, as if they were responsible of her "sins". But a baby, something pure, innocent, unstained, how could anyone leave a baby to die? And much less being your own flesh and blood! Other thing she had never quite understood was how Michael (a tender, caring, loving person) was in such a sect. But she eventually knew. Abused children, when abuse is one-sided, have a tendency to worship the non-abuser parent. Katherine was his only hold, the only adult who cared about him; therefore, he had developed a blindness for all her errors, no matter how big they were. His mind knew Joseph was always wrong and needed a strong, infallible person; subsequently, Katy was always right in his child mind. He had also learnt to obey as laws her every whim, for he thought they were all for his own good.

Michael entered the house silently, with a bunch of lillies in hand and his best exemplary of his trademark big bright smile. Which faded away the very second he saw Jackie's concerned face.

- Hey, what's wrong, sweetie?

- Huh? -she did, raising her head up- Oh, nothin', baby, just that Janet handed me something to read. It was intended to be a medical report, but apparently she mistook it with one of her horror books. Most likely a Marquis DeSade one.

- Why, what does it say?

- See -she cleared her throat and started to read- Being admitted a woman of twenty-seven, she happened to be in labour with fraternal (non-identical) twins. One of which progressed normally. The younger wouldn't stop bleeding after cut the umbilical cord, happening to be haemophiliac (his blood didn't coagulate). Being told the mother his life was in risk if not given a transfusion, she refused it allegating she belonged to the Jehova's Witnesses. Once made sure she was not under the influence of alcohol or any drug, the refusal was notificated and the baby died within sixteen hours.

- Oh my gosh -he murmured. No, not even being told that would he blaspheme.

- Oh no -she murmured- that's not the worse. Name of the deceased... Brandon Jackson. -he leaned closer, having this stirred his curiosity- And the boy who survived was -she turned the page and went considerably paler- Marlon Jackson -his eyes widened, praying it would be a coincidence, that there would be another, born the same year, with a mother of the same age; he was too intelligent, however, to really believe that. She lowered her gaze through the page and stood up suddenly snatching it from his view.- The woman's name... this is really going to hurt, Michael, but I feel I have to tell you, because you have to know. -she threw the report on the table, from where it was immediatly snatched by Michael. At the same time his eyes met the line, Jackie's voice lowly said the words that broke the charm he'd always believed in, and tore the blindfold from his eyes.- Katherine Jackson.

The folder dropped from Michael's hands, and he landed heavily on the now empty couch, face buried between his hands, crying loudly. Jackie stroked his back soothingly. She knew it was hard to break with everything one believed in.

But suddenly, Michael stood up violently, making Jackie fall heavily to the floor. His thin body trembled under the weight of his rage. His cheeks were marked with two red spots, his eyes shone in tears and anger. He was scary, because she had never seen him angry before; he always was made sad, not angry. He was a baby who throwed no tantrums; and today, he had exploded.

- Broken -he managed to whisper, his voice shaking- all my old bonds are now broken, but Jan. I'm a new one and lead to a new life... from today on... I'm only yours.

He cupped her face in his hands lovingly, having helped her to get up, and embraced her. From his warm mouth he poured his heart into her chest, sealing a life-long bond between them.

**Yay soooo cute I think... sorry if it was a bit OOC at the end, he didn't intend to throw her... :)) Hah and I wanted to say... this whole story is dedicated to my Mar, BUT I'd wish to dedicate this chappie to my new friends and faithful reviewers Ilovenat1995, MJbeliever, Magicmj12 and MJ'sSweetQueenCaroline. Oh and I have corrected my spell errors in the other chapters so plz reread... cuz Jan and Jackie wore strapless dresses when they met I messed it up a bit... PS In the next chapter... there'll be lots of lemony goodness to everybody!!! BYE!**


End file.
